


i took my shot (and it actually went in)

by ohluculent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lapslock, shameless hanbin, yunbin, yunhyeong is obviously the stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/pseuds/ohluculent
Summary: hanbin checks him out from head to toe, “hey are those space pants? because your ass is out of this world!” and he, kim hanbin, fucking winks at him.‘oh my god’, he hears bobby groan out loud. clearly, embarrassed of him. he can also see jinhwan covering his face, to hide the fact that he is friends with him.





	i took my shot (and it actually went in)

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got reset my password
> 
> this story is actually inspired by an old au that i read. i forgot the couple and title of the story. so, shout out to the author for being the inspiration of this.

it’s not like hanbin was planning to keep it a secret, he really was gonna tell bobby and jinhwan about it. 

 2 AM in the morning, hanbin suddenly had the audacity to facetime his best friends, and force them to meet him at jinhwan’s cafe. he ignores the curses he got for waking them up early, and just gives them both a nervous smile. 

 he can’t believe he is actually doing this. he spends another hour, tossing around his bed to calm down his own heart rate. he can’t stop thinking about what was gonna the following morning. just thinking about the shock those two are gonna experience, he can’t help the grin that slowly morphed onto his face. 

 which exactly lead to the predicament situation of him being late. yeah, he knows he fucked up. 

 

“you’re late, asshole”, is the first thing he hears when he sits down on the table. 

 

 hanbin scratches his head and smiles sheepishly at them, “don’t worry, i'm paying.” 

 

 jinhwan glares, and scoffs at him. “you better, we’ve been waiting here for an hour.” 

 

“A WHOLE 60 MINUTES!” bobby emphasizes from his side. the barista on the counter throws him a glare for being too loud, and bobby just sends a grin in that direction. 

 

“you need to do more than that. i could be sleeping right now...” the second eldest whines. hanbin stops listening halfway to the other’s whine and just nods to whatever nonsense that guy is saying.

 

“... dare you to say the worst pick up line to the next person that enters...” now that statement caught his attention. he looks at the older with confusion. 

 

however, he is too late. jinhwan is already laughing at the idea, and bobby looks smug to himself. and hanbin really wants to wipe off that look on their face. so, he rolls his eyes at them, and shakes his head in disagreement, “you wish.”

 

“oh no, honey. you can’t back down from this.” the oldest taunts. 

 “yeah, stop being a killjoy and have some fun,” bobby mocks, “maybe you’ll actually get a boyfriend _this_ time.”

 he gives them a glare, “boyfriend? with the worst pick-up line. no, thanks.”

 jinhwan frowns at his answer. okay, maybe hanbin is scared of the look the older is giving him, but he is not giving in. 

 

_he’s really not giving in._

_really, he’s braver than that._

_yeah..._

 

“do it, or you’ll be cleaning bobby’s apartment for a _whole_ year.” 

 

hanbin gulps at the threat, and nods his head in agreement. now, he really wants to wipe off that smirk on bobby’s face.

 

and on cue, the door opens and soft chimes of the bell echoes throughout the cafe. 

 

 

_oh_... 

 

it just happens that the next person that came in, is a good-looking guy, like _a real_ fine man. the guy has black hair, with the left side of his hair parted in a comma. his casual black shirt half tucked-in his ripped skinny jeans, a dress coat hovering on top makes him looks like a celebrity, and maybe the earrings he has makes him look ten times better.

 

his two best friend looks at him with a devilish grin, and he can completely see the mischief in their eyes. they shrug their head towards his direction, obviously, excited to watch the exchange that’s about to happen.

 

accidentally, making eye contact with the newly entered guy. hanbin didn’t want to make things awkward, and gives a shy smile at him. 

 

clearly taken back, the other returns the grin, with his dreamy doe-eyes disappearing and, the curve of his mouth rising as he gives him an acknowledging smile. 

 

hanbin hears jinhwan clear his throat, as if saying to him, _do it._ which is what the other is clearly saying, and he can already picture the smirks those two have on their face. 

 

 ‘ _assholes_ ’, he whispers silently. 

 

he stands up from his seat, and gives his friends a slight smirk, “hey, someone call heaven! they clearly lost one of their angels today.” he shouts, while staring blatantly at the guy. 

 

he can hear his friends choke on their drink, with the ruckus he created. shocked that he actually did something so daring and embarrassing in public. with no shame. 

 

the customers seem amused by his antics, while the others just laughed at him. but he doesn’t care about that, he only sees the cute guy covering his mouth, and clearly laughing in shock. _it’s adorable,_ he thinks. 

 

he let the grin on his face widen, and proceeds to shout, “hey, angel! can you touch my hand? i want to tell my friends i’ve been touched by a _divine_ human being.” 

 

the cute guy just let another round of giggles escape his lips, and proceeds to walk past by him, to reach the counter. 

 

hanbin checks him out from head to toe, “hey are those space pants? because your ass is out of this world!” and he, kim hanbin, _fucking winks_ at him. 

 

‘oh my god’, he hears bobby groan out loud. clearly, embarrassed of him. he can also see jinhwan covering his face, to hide the fact that he is friends with him. 

 

oh, but hanbin isn’t done. the stranger is obviously having fun, as well, with all the attention he’s having. 

 

“excuse me”, hanbin says and takes a step closer to the stranger. “i think something’s wrong my eyes, it can only see you.” he can see the blush the guy is sprouting, and other biting his lips to stop himself from laughing out loud. 

 

he looks back at his friends once more, then looks back at the stranger with the adorable blush on his face. 

 

“on a scale of 1 to america, how free are you tonight?” he shamelessly asks. 

 

yup, he can definitely feel the cringe that surges from his friends on that line. 

 

to everyone’s surprise, the stranger actually smiles at him and answers, “canada.” 

 

maybe, hanbin has the biggest grin sprouting on his face. and maybe, his friends look like idiots with how low their jaws drop. and maybe, everyone is cat-calling and yelling cheers at them. 

 

“hey, i think i forgot my heart in your house. can i come home with you and take it back?” hanbin said, offering his left hand to the stranger. he can hear everyone’s breath stopping, intensely watching how the stranger will react. 

 

hanbin, clearly unfazed, actually sends another wink towards the stranger. and maybe his heart hurts so much when the stranger lets out another laugh and takes his hand. 

 

he sends another _yeah-i-just-did-that_ smirk towards his friends. just to show off, he let go of the stranger’s hand and snakes his arm around the other’s waist. 

 

and the two left the cafe, with everyone applauding, and shouting ‘congratulations’ to him. 

 

 

still in awe, bobby looks at jinhwan again and says, “what the _actual_ fuck?” and looks at the duo as they walk out of the cafe. 

 in retrospect, an equally shock jinhwan looks back at him and gives an agreeing nod. 

 

bobby looks at the front counter, and back to hanbin’s retreating figure. he looks back at the counter again, where a certain barista is working, and grins.

 

“hey, junhoe! on a scale of 1 to america, how free are you tomorrow?” he shouts from his seat and pretends that he didn’t see jinhwan roll his eyes at him. 

 

without looking up, junhoe scowls at him and answers, “jail.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

hanbin raise the stranger’s hand and sends a peck on the inside of his wrist.

 

“why were you late?” he whines, and stranger scoffs at him. 

 

“yah, kim hanbin! you weren’t answering your phone earlier, so i knew you slept in. and i knew you were gonna be late, so i arrived late as well.” the stranger explains, flickering his fingers on the other’s forehead. 

 

hanbin sends the other a fond smile and laughs at him, “yah, song yunhyeong. you know me so well.” 

 

“so, what was that about?” the stranger, yunhyeong, asks. referring to the scene he caused at the cafe.

 

“hmmm, nothing. just a stupid dare,” he answers with a laugh. hanbin can’t help but grin at thought of his friend’s reaction. they might be going insane with confusion, and how he actually won a date with a certain stranger. 

 

“what happened to introducing me to your friends?” with that question, hanbin is sent to another fit of laughter. 

 

he took yunhyeong’s hand again, and press another kiss on the back of his hand. “don’t worry about them, love. this is the best method to introduce you to them.” 

 

yunhyeong just looks at his _boyfriend_ oddly, but the other kiss the pout on his lips. 

 

yunhyeong forgot about what happened back at the cafe and kisses back _his_ _boyfriend_. 

**Author's Note:**

> yup, i have nothing to do but write aus. 
> 
> follow me on twitter & scream yunbin to me, @pandoneechan


End file.
